The Soul Legion - Rebirth
by Vedsah Mortanius
Summary: Raziel has completed his destiny, the coin flipped for what should be the last time. But something is rising from the depths of Nosgoth, growing stronger than ever. He must go past the boundaries of his destiny and start anew. The beings of this new land may help him, for he will need nothing short of a God-like army for what is coming. And it will all start with his Rebirth
1. New land, new creatures

So... This is my first time writing a fan-fic, so no-one (including me) will know how this is going to turn out. I hope it's ok...

I'll also gladly accept constructive criticism, as I'm probably going to need it

Notes - many creatures, spells, weapons etc. may have a major overhaul (power, size, abilities etc.)

Lore may be bent slightly ('may' it all depends on the direction that this takes)

I will try to keep characters.. In character? i will try to justify any personality changes in some way or other.

Updates will most likely be irregular, this will mostly be due to: work, hard thinking and working out kinks/plot holes, time restrictions, reading up lore, trying to make a decent story that I will be happy with.

Another note - don't let the title bother you. All will be explained.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the series, characters etc. used in this fan-fiction, all belong to their respective owners. Any OCs are mine however, no touching :P

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Monster speech" (dragons, demons etc.)**

**'Monster thought'**

Chapter 1 - New land, new creatures.

In a place unknown, a ghastly form that could only be described as demonic is seen. It was humanoid in structure and nothing else. The figure didn't seem to have much skin. Revealing dark blue muscles, stretched sinew, tendons and ligaments to all. All organs had been long banished, and were seemingly not needed - considering how the creature was managing to stand as if it was used to being empty inside. Three long somewhat bulky talons protruded from each hand, being roughly four inches in length and starting an inch and a half in diameter, before coming to sickeningly razor sharp tips.

The figures feet shared the cloven nature of its claws, only having two talons on each foot however. From the front you would think it wore a cape, you would be wrong. The fact that the.. things in question were a matching colour of its body was just an indication that they were something else. From another angle their true nature would be revealed. Wings. What once could have been majestic, powerful, divine wings were now only tattered spans of skin. The bones that would have supported them were absent, seemingly ripped from the creature by force. Its only form of clothing were as follows: rotten, ancient bandages that covered its upper arms. Wrapping downwards before disappearing behind black, metal plated gauntlets that covered its forearms. Boots made from the same metal as its gauntlets started below the knees, ending just above the ankles. And a single piece of brown leathery cloth that had been wrapped around its face covering everything from its nose to its shoulders, an obscure white symbol was imprinted into the cloth. Its hair was pitch black and short, parting at the center. One final thing to note was its eyes, or lack thereof.. They were empty pits that emitted powerful, pure white light. The lines that ran down its face like black blood from its eyes making them even more prominent.

This creature, as monstrous and terrifying as it was, was sentient and had a name.. Raziel. Former head inquisitor of the Sarafan, former right hand of Kain - the self acclaimed ruler of Nosgoth, patriarch of the now extinct Razielim clan. And now he was a vampiric wraith, a husk of his former self. An abomination.

It was done.. Raziel had fulfilled his destiny and had completed the Reaver. 'Kain has probably slaughtered the parasite by now.' he mused as he began to scan his surroundings. Where was he? Purgatory? He nearly scoffed at the thought, there were no true gods in this world, and his disfigured form seemed to be the only thing here. The place was even more barren than the spectral realm itself, noting the lack of souls. There was nothing. And yet.. He felt like something was there.. An oppressive aura descended upon Raziel - momentarily shocking him by the sheer power behind it. On instinct he summoned the Soul Reaver, the ethereal energy coiling down his arm before becoming a metre long wraith blade that radiated with power. He span around still not seeing the source. "Show yourself!" He furiously demanded, only for the aura to become more potent before focusing itself in front of him and erupting into a sphere of blinding light. Were he a mere fledgling in his past un-life he would have been incinerated on the spot. The sphere began to rapidly concentrate before viciously slamming into his chest and rendering him unconscious.

Raziel woke with a start, gasping for air and clutching the left side of his chest, inhaling the fresh oxygen as if he hadn't breathed for centuries.. He slowly sunk into that realisation; he was a wraith, he had no need for oxygen. As he thought this over he realised that he was laying down on the ground. Feeling weak he just opted for tilting his head to observe his surroundings, what he saw shocked him greatly. There was no stench or sight of endless smoke stacks overwhelming the sky. Meaning that wherever he was, the land was pure and uncorrupted. Untouched by Kain's empire. Storing that knowledge in his mind he got to his feet with his eyes closed and just started walking; trying to figure out what exactly had just happened, and who could have caused it. Kain? No no no he wouldn't exactly have a reason or a way to send him here, and why did he feel heavier? Mayb- his foot landed at the edge of a small pond, the chilling cold pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at his foot.. Squinting his eyes. His mind tried to reboot itself, not believing what he was seeing, and momentarily stopping Raziel from realising what was strange about the image he was seeing. 'What in Oblivion,' his eyes began to widen in disbelief.

First of all he had skin, _normal_ skin, scrutinising the rest of his body he discovered a few other things: he had normal hands - five digits each, patting his torso he realised that he had regained his abdomen along with all his organs, another change was that he had a jaw once again. Running his fingers along each side from right to left he felt the soft, angular curves. He still wore his clan symbol in the form of a cowl but the cloth was black now. He had kept his gauntlets and boots, (which now covered his feet) both looking as new they did when he had first worn them in his time serving Kain. Wriggling his toes it became apparent that they were normal as well. He was also wearing black leather armour. Not being the first time his body had taken a drastic change he simply observed in awe."By the pillars" he murmured to himself. Running his fingers through his hair (which was now slightly spiky and twisted to the left, rather than the evenly split hair he used to have) he crouched on the spot, looking into the pure, clean water. His face looked just as it had when he was a vampire, though less angular, making him look to be in his twenties. He noticed that he also had human looking ears now as he tilted his head to the side, before looking at his eyes as he saw that they were back - with a potent golden light that seemed to calmly whirl in his iris'. 'That's intriguing.' The contrasting black lines were still there, continuing down his neck and disappearing behind his armour. Despite his overall human appearance he still had his suspicions; running his tongue carefully along his teeth he was met with the oversized canines that were in fact fangs, meaning that he would be seen as a vampire. He still felt the vivid hunger that desired something more sinister than blood. 'And it's still growing.' With that grim thought he rose to his feet he looking to the horizon and began to walk through the treeline, though this time he watched where he was going.

Sometime after he started walking his senses eventually re-awakened and sharpened one-by-one, and he began to become more aware of his surroundings, consciously and sub-consciously. His body and mind were as strong as they were going to be without proper.. Sustenance. At this point he still felt weak. Not only physically and mentally but also.. spiritually for lack of a better word. As he exited the small forest he came to a rather strange sight; it was a large circular line of ancient stone, at least eight metres in diameter and surrounded by newly disturbed dirt. It looked like a grave. Surely nothing could be that large, he'd seen many monsters and creatures of that size in his time, but none worthy of a proper burial. 'well perhaps Turel' he mused with a dark chuckle. Before he could walk past the burial - putting it as something to ponder later, a deep, beastly roar ruptured the air and shook the ground. As he looked to the sky he was shocked by the source. From its head to the end of its torso it was seven metres long, with another eight metres from its tail it was at least fifteen metres in length. It was reptilian in nature, with forelegs that doubled as wings, which were roughly twenty metres across when fully extended. Its entire body was covered with thick, crude, dark green scales that ended at its tail, coming to a spade like tip. A large ridge of spikes and skin spanned the back of its torso, giving it a sail like appearance. A similar row of horns, scales and skin adorned its head like a crown. With the mass of bones and muscle it must have weighed tonnes. Even at this distance he could feel the power emanating from it, a unique power that he had never before encountered.

And it was heading straight for him. With a sudden burst of adrenaline Raziel dived out of the way of its huge talons, giving him enough time to summon the Reaver as it came around again.. Only for him to drop to the ground in anguish, mouth widened in a silent roar at the feeling of his soul being torn apart like never before. He managed to raise his head to witness the beast slamming against the earth, disrupting the ground beneath. Raziel could only watch as it widened its jaws.. And spoke. **"Pathetic joor! You cannot even fathom my suleyk! My power! Feel my thuum and suffer!"** With a final roar, fire gathered in its maw. Raziel's back was against a mountain. He couldn't hope to be able to avoid that amount of flame in time with his untimely bout of weakness. His pride would be hurt, but he would return to slaughter this creature. With that final thought he readied himself for the imminent pain. Time slowed. **"Yol-"** Raziel heard something above him. **"-Toor-"** before he could open his eyes someone landed in front of him, instantly casting what could only be described as a wall of magic. **"-Shul!"** The fire slammed against the sorcerer's shield of magic, the raging inferno lapping against it like a breeze in comparison to the shields power. As the last of the flame extinguished the sorcerer's shield dissipated, the remaining energy flowing back into its caster. Wasting no time the sorcerer launched a spear of ice from their combined hands, the metre long structure taking the creature by surprise as it lodged itself deeply through the eye of the beast and out the back of its head, replacing one of the now absent horns that once adorned its crown. The beast gave a roar of anguish as its head reared back, shaking with rage. **"I shall not fall to you, **_**Dovahkiin**_**!"** the beast spat the last word almost as if was a blight on its tongue. In a single motion its entire neck and head hinged forward at shocking speeds, smashing into the ground several times. With each impact filled with the sole intent of its enemy's death, and each attack accompanied by roars of suffering that rumbled from the reptiles throat at every bone-shaking collision.

There was a break in the creatures assault. The sorcerer - seeing their chance, leapt onto the creatures head, wrapping one arm around the spear of ice for support, readying the other for what would be the final blow. Lightning arced wildly along the raised arm and between the tips of their fingers, gathering into the center of their splayed hand. The sorcerer cocked their arm back, fingers pointing into a spike like protrusion with lightning now disrupting the space around the limb from the power. And in a single, brutal movement the sorcerer thrust their hand into the beasts sole eye, detonating the lightning inside of its skull. The creature gave a final cry of defiance, whipping its tail wildly whilst roaring in its foreign tongue. Still under the affects of an unknown weakness Raziel was unable to avoid the massive tail of the beast as it smashed against the frame of his body, launching him several metres through the air, breaking several trees before he could even register the pain. The dark overwhelmed his vision as he faded into unconsciousness. His head fell to the side, the sorcerer surrounded in mystical light being the last thing he saw.

It was dark in the new land. Its most timid inhabitants had long gone into their slumber, whilst its predators hunted for their prey in the shivering cold. Raziel calmly came to, waking to a pleasant warmth from behind him that contrasted with the cold night. Using his ears he observed his situation, checking whether there was anyone else who was conscious. After a few seconds he deduced that there was someone behind him - sleeping. And something else was outside the cave that he was currently resting in. Silently turning around he was met with the sight of the sorcerer; with their back against the wall, arms curled around their pulled up knees, and a strange mask covering their face completely. It was a dark shade of silver in colouration and seemed to be made of some kind of metal. Obscure lines ran along different parts of the mask, vaguely giving the mask a face like appearance. Small slits had also been made for eyes. Concentrating on the mask closely it became apparent that it was imbued with magic, along with all other items of clothing - including the sorcerer's ring. The sorcerer's robes seemed to be made of two parts; the first being what looked like normal robes, the other being an inverted triangular length of cloth, bordered with white fur. The thing between them was an unusual sight to behold; it was a glowing rune of sorts, roughly twenty-five centimetres in diameter, red in colouration, and with an inviting warmth to it, being the source of the warm atmosphere in the cave. Raziel simply basked in the warmth for what seemed to be hours as he planned out his next move. He had no idea where he was. The creatures of this land were far deadlier than those of Nosgoth. He had already come to terms that there was something seriously wrong with his soul, something that barred his use of his signature weapon; the Soul Reaver. Another issue that had come to mind was how he hadn't encountered any eldritch energy, meaning that he would have to use his glyphs sparingly.

The sorcerer was another unknown; they had taken down a mighty beast and had in-turn saved his life.. And he didn't even know his name. Of course there was the possibility that he could've gone to the spectral realm, which led to one of the more concerning matters; the fact that there something wrong with his soul made the possibility that he could not enter the spectral realm, which would mean that permanent death for him could become reality. The virtue that the stranger had displayed was not lost to Raziel, as he saw it as a sign of strength. However this could mean that turning on him because they thought that he was a vampire could become a problem, though his cowl did well to hide his fangs. For now he was somewhat vulnerable, even if he tried to feed on the sorcerer he would most likely fail. As degrading as it may be he would have to ask the sorcerer for guidance through this land, at least until he had sufficient knowledge of it, a weapon to fight with, and preferably some sustenance. Not long after this trail of thought his mind became hazy. Deciding to get some fresh air he quietly made his way to the mouth of the cave, only to be met by chilling wind and a feral growl. Turning around quickly he jumped a few metres back focusing on the source of the noise. It was an ethereal wolf, stood in an offensive stance with marble orbs glaring at him. Even from its standing at the top of the caves lip, Raziel could tell that it was larger than most real wolves that he had seen before. Neither of them moved, only locking their gazes, each looking for the slightest movements from the other. Even though the wolf seemed to be mildly intimidated by the aura that Raziel was emanating, it did not give in as it readied to pounce. Neither of the would-be combatants had noticed the arrival - who was calmly making their way towards them. A soothing voice swiftly defused the hostile atmosphere. "It's ok Heyv, you can rest." The ethereal wolf immediately stood down, trusting the words of its master. Soon after Raziel followed suit, levelling his now neutral gaze at the person who had just stepped out of the cave. The sorcerer. "And you as well. I mean you no harm." They continued with a smile in their tone, their words sincere. Raziel composed himself, reminding himself that he may need this persons help, lowering his hands somewhat awkwardly to his side in a less threatening stance. Tentatively he held out a hand; intending to greet them properly. "I am.. Raziel." The sorcerer tilted their head slightly, then with a light chuckle they brought a hand to their mask and took it off, bright cerulean orbs now resting upon Raziel's eyes as the rising sun dawned upon them. The sorcerer grasped his forearm in a light yet firm grip, the now visible, brilliant smile beaming in the morning light. "You can call me Vedsah."


	2. A man named Vedsah

Ok. Here's the second chapter, after some thinking I've decided that Elder scroll lore will be bent. Quite a bit the way I see it, mainly things like Alduin etc. You'll see an example in this chapter. Oh and thank you to the few who favourited/followed, it made me happy :3

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the series, characters etc. used in this fan-fiction, all belong to their respective owners. Any OCs are mine however, no touching :P

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Monster speech" (dragons, demons etc.)**

**'Monster thought'**

Chapter 2 - A man named Vedsah

The person behind the mask looked nothing like what Raziel had been expecting. He actually for a moment believed that the sorcerer was a woman because of their voice. They actually turned out to be a man.. A fairly young man. He looked to be in his early twenties and stood a few inches shorter than himself, with a fairly slim figure hidden by their robes. His skin was quite pale, almost as much as his own, with no noticeable imperfections. His hair was black, short and a little messy. Had Raziel not seen what they had done yesterday he wouldn't have believed that Vedsah was a powerful sorcerer. After the short introduction Raziel asked Vedsah for guidance to the next settlement, he had gladly agreed.

They had been walking what Raziel could discern as south for some time now. Occasionally Raziel would ask a question, fishing for knowledge as it were. They were mostly about the land and it's creatures; including the beast that he now knew was something called a Dragon. All the while trying to not raise any suspicion. Vedsah suddenly asked a question. "So, what brings you to the Rift?" As with all other spans of speech that came from the man they were filled with joy. 'And this man killed a fire breathing beast that was bigger than Turel, and could _fly_..' Raziel was becoming slightly depressed at how he weak he currently was. He quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Actually I.. I have no idea how I got here." Was the lame reply, having no excuses. Vedsah raised his eyebrow slightly, sending a questioning glance Raziel's way.

"Oh? New to Skyrim eh? Though I'm surprised that you're this far into it with no idea where you are. Surely you must have passed through Riften. Speaking of which." Vedsah gestured forward with a nod of his head. Raziel looked to the towering stone walls, silently thanking his luck that the concentration on the subject of him had been averted. Vedsah replaced his mask before they were in eye-shot of the massive oaken doors, Raziel only raised an eyebrow at the action. Nearing the entrance of Riften Raziel approached the doors, Vedsah currently rummaging through his travel bag, only for a guard to approach Raziel aggressively.

"Stop right there! You need to pay the visitors fee." It was clear to Raziel that the man was a liar. He had grown to hate liars. "Oh, is that so?" The potent venom in his tone was clear, the guard now in an anxious looking stance, reaching for his sword.

"What seems to be the problem?" The next voice was cold and threatening, the guard now paling several shades whiter at the sound of it. Standing straighter than a spear the man fumbled his words uncontrollably. "V-Vedsah sir! I'm sorry, I th-thought tha-that h-!" The man's throat seemed to freeze up as his eyes caught the speakers glowing cerulean ones, two pairs of vehement, orbs now glaring at him, one with annoyance, the other with deathly intent.

"Move."

The single word could have made an army quake.

A few minutes after the display Raziel was sat inside Riften's tavern, 'The Bee And Barb.' Quite fitting for the people inside. Them being the bees, the badly hidden daggers strapped on everyone's person being the barbs. Vedsah had left temporarily to 'finish business.' To say that the sudden change in Vedsah's demeanour had shocked Raziel would have been a large understatement. One moment he was happy and cheerful, the next he could have forced kings to kneel.

Walking past the marketplace he had seen more of Skyrim's inhabitants.. Which were strange to say the least: humanoid lizards called Argonians. Elves, that looked somewhat human, only with different hued skins and pointed ears. He had seen what he was told was an Orc waiting at the gates after they had got in. In Raziel's eyes he looked similar to a Dumahim from his time as Kain's lieutenant. From what he could tell so far there were probably even more races.

The creaking of the tavern's door pulled him from his thoughts, relieving him when he saw it was Vedsah. Ever since he had entered this place everyone had been eyeing him. The particularly brutish looking Orc from earlier was leaning against the bar, looking at him a bit more frequently and intensely than the others. He didn't like it. Scanning the tavern he noticed that all attention on him had been diverted to Vedsah, some people didn't move, others quickly paid their dues and left, some even tensed and reached for their dagger's. There was a stench in the air that he had noticed ever since they entered the gates. Hate and fear. These people were terrified and some didn't even know it. Each emotion only amplified in each person as Vedsah made his way towards the table, cradling some supplies, covered in cloth in his arms.

"Greetings Raziel. I trust that you are well?"

"Aside from the intensifying glares I am now receiving, and the fact that everyone here seems to be ready to kill us. Yes, I feel better." There was a solemn aura that loomed over Vedsah as he sat at the table. And a spike in Raziel's curiosity when he learned the cause.

"Ah yes.. Its been like that ever since the Vampires began invading the holds all over Skyrim.."

There was a long pause that filled the tavern, everyone curious to know what Raziel was doing with him, whispering possibilities to each other in hushed tones. Raziel simply stared at Vedsah.

"…Vampires?" It never really crossed his mind that there was a possibility that there could have been an increase of the vampire population. Considering how kain was the last pure vampire. Now was as good a time as any to learn more.

"Yes, most of them usually keep to themselves and only feed when needed, but they've multiplied dramatically over the last few months. There's been at least a few dozens or so just throwing themselves at us. It's almost as if they're testing the strength of our cities."

"I see.. Are you involved?"

"What!?" The question completely caught him off guard, nearly dropping the equipment he still held in his arms. Raising an eyebrow Raziel continued.

"Well, everyone in here is terrified of you, and I don't think it's just because of your killing capabilities."

"Well I.. I-"

"He's siding with the damn blood-suckers!"

Looking past Vedsah, Raziel saw a man furiously slam his tankard into a table, chair clattering against the floor rising to his feet as fast as his large frame could. His eyes were hazed and his steps were shaky, another sign that the man was clearly drunk. "One day we caught one of the parasites, could have easily found out where their bloody hive was. Then he comes strolling into Riften like he's the bloody emperor and tells us to free 'em. Started throwing spells left and right when we refused."

"You were about to torture her!" Vedsah had quickly paced up to the man, and was now only inches from the man as he looked up at him. A feral expression was clear, even behind his mask.

"Does it matter? She was a Vampire for Talos' sake!"

With each sentence the man got closer, a dagger ready in his whitening hand. Vedsah seemed to be too infuriated to notice, continuing to justify his actions.

"Just because someone is a Vampire it doesn't mean that they're inherently evil!"

"Hah! Some saviour you turned out to be _Dragonborn_. You care more about some Vampire bitch than the people you were destined to protect!"

"You're not people, you're animals!"

That final word struck a nerve in the drunkard, who roared in curses and rammed the large dagger into Vedsah's mid-section. Knocking the wind out of him and lifting him into the air. The drunk followed up his assault by then dropping him to the floor and smashing a devastating kick to his face, before shakily raising a leg for a crushing curb-stomp.

At first Raziel was curious as to what Vedsah would do, nonchalantly watching from the table, resting his chin on a hand. The sudden flurry of attacks that came from the drunk however, made him snap, the bloodlust coming from him rising so much that the thieves' in the Ratway were on edge. As the drunk raised his heavy boot with the intent of smashing Vedsah's skull Raziel's body went into overdrive, leaping over the table and instantly closing the distance between them. The poor bastard didn't stand a chance. Faster than anyone could even see Raziel had closed the gap and was suddenly upon the man, a lightning quick fist violently smashing against the man's sternum, separating it from the ribs in the now howling drunk. The alcohol filling the man's system did nothing to dull the pain as Raziel continued the attack, throwing blow after blow wherever he could, the mind inducing rage controlling Raziel's every move. The assault continued for a full five seconds, enough time to put the drunk on the verge of death. Just as Raziel was about to destroy the man's already bloodied face, a soft voice, no louder than a whisper made its way to Raziel's ears. "Raziel, let's leave." His fist stopped mere centimetres from the drunk's face, the disrupted air flailing his victim's disgusting beard and widening his eyes, showing the pure terror in them to the world. Without another word Vedsah dragged himself to his feet and grabbed the cloth covered gear on the table, a bloodied hand covering the fresh wound in his abdomen. Leaving the tavern with only the sound of the wind and the creaking doors. A minute passed. Raziel's red fist was still paused in its strike, the drunk now only mumbling incoherently, at least a litre of blood sickeningly flowing from his mouth. Slowly lowering his fist Raziel dropped the man to his knees as he turned to leave. It would have been left at that had someone not whispered something that made his blood boil..

"Bloody Demon."

Stopping in his tracks Raziel turned his gaze to the man, drilling a hole through his skull with a soul withering glare. Turning back to the drunk he homed in on him before anyone could even remember to breathe. He would be an example...

All Vedsah heard from the hold of Riften as he sat at its lake was blood curdling screams and then silence. A few minutes after, Raziel approached him with blood covering his torso, fists and some of his right leg, the latter being much fresher.

Vedsah had removed his mask and was now focusing a healing spell on his broken nose, the stab wound already sealed without even a scar, the tear in his robes being the only sign of damage. He only sighed when he saw the slight gore on Raziel's leg.

"Is he-?"

"Yes." Raziel swiftly cut him off, knowing what the question would be. He sat in front of Vedsah, a slightly concerned look on his face. There was a silence between them for a few minutes, the healing spell finishing as the broken cartilage was re-structured and melded together. Vedsah looked into Raziel's eyes with a gaze only seen on the faces of those who had been through endless sorrows.

"Why are you still here Raziel? You don't have to follow me. You've seen the trouble that I bring, you know some of the things I've done, Gods' know I've done even worse."

Raziel only gave a lightly offended scoffed.

"What, one drunkard in a tavern comes along to try and kill you and you think I'm done?"

"But-"

"You saved a Vampire from being tortured. So what? That's not necessarily a bad thing. You'd be surprised by the things that I've done in my time, most of them would probably disgust you. Doing something that's seen as wrong or evil in the eyes of fools doesn't make it what it really is. Thinking like that is what brews hate for those who don't deserve it.

"But why Raziel?"

Even Raziel couldn't really understand why he still wanted to follow this man. Maybe it was because he saved his life, maybe it's because Raziel was intrigued by him, or perhaps.. Well he didn't know why. There was just.. Something that made him want to be around him. An answer along those lines would have to do for now.

"I don't know."

Vedsah seemed to deflate even more at that, hiding his tired eyes beneath his hood. Quietly curling his arms around himself, and listening to the sound of Raziel beginning to wash the blood off of himself. "But i'm willing to find out." Vedsah looked from the shadows of his hood, seeing Raziel holding out a soaked arm and smiling slightly, a gesture almost the same as when they had first met. Vedsah brightened slightly as he took the arm in a firm grasp. "You need to start smiling again, can't have the only one of us who is happy being as gloomy as the other." That had lightened the mood considerably and Vedsah was now laughing slightly.

"You are a strange man Raziel. I guess that you're going to need this if you're coming with me then." Vedsah picked up the bundle of cloth from the ground next to him and placed it in Raziel's arms. Who was shocked at what he found. It was a large sword, elegant in design and beautifully crafted. The entire body of the blade was composed of a black metal that gave off a bright sheen wherever light hit the blade's edge, and wherever the intricate designs that ran along the blade where prominent, giving the illusion that it was white hot. The blade itself was four feet in length, and aside from a small curve in the sword it was almost straight, meaning that it could be used for slashing and stabbing, though it was no rapier. It looked as if it was meant to be used with two hands, the handle being nearly a foot in length. 'I could probably handle it with one.' It didn't have a sheath, only a small mechanism on a harness for its hilt to click into, which was only slightly wider than blade. The end of the blade was stopped from swaying from his back by a loop of hardened leather than was connected to the harness at his lower back. All-in-all, It was a fine weapon. It had been literally millennia if not longer since he had last received a gift from the goodness of someone's own heart. It was a small token from Vedsah that spoke volumes to Raziel. Raziel would make sure to cherish it, because whatever he had been expecting, it was not this.

"I- This-.. Thank you." Vedsah was covering his grin with the back of his hand, trying to not laugh at Raziel's reaction.

"What? You thought I was going to have you punch everyone we fight?"

"It looked like his fists are all he really need to me."

Raziel had heard the person approaching but thought nothing of it. Of course he readied himself after they got closer than he would like, readying his hand to go for his newly acquired sword and sparing the stranger a glance from the side. It was the Orc from earlier, though the voice did give it away. He stood around six foot, with a heavy build that suited the war-hammer on his back. His hair was grey and receding, tightly pulled back into a ponytail. And he was currently looking at them with small, black eyes. Raziel was about to confront his intentions, but Vedsah beat him to it.

"What do you want Durak? You don't seriously think I'm going to change my mind on your offer do you?"

Scoffing the Orc gestured to Raziel with a gauntlet covered hand. "I wasn't going to ask you, I was going to ask him. Though the offer still stands." This was where Raziel felt the need to slip into the conversation.

"Me?"

"Yes. I'd like to recruit you into the Dawnguard. You're prime Vampire slaying material. Fast, powerful, unforgiving and bloodthirsty, not in that way of course."

"The Dawnguard?"

"Ah, you probably don't know yet. Long story short we're a recently renovated order of Vampire hunters, killing every single bloodsucker we can, to rid them from Skyrim."

"Clearly Vedsah doesn't seem to enjoy your company. Which is unfortunate for you because wherever he goes, I go. And besides, I wouldn't accept your offer anyway. You seem to be fools who are hunting beings you probably don't even fully understand."

Durak's earlier anticipating grin was now a mask of annoyance, he would have to try a different way to convince him to join them.

"How about this then: I know the reason that your friend here won't hunt Vampires for us is because he believes that not all of them are evil. So what if I told you about a rising group of vampires that are feasting on innocents and vigilants of Stendarr. Who seem to have also found something that they believe can help them destroy us. Every hold in Skyrim would be overrun by Vampires, and I think only you or the Dragonborn can help stop them. It could even be a one time thing, no commitment attached."

'There's that word again. Hmm.. I could use this as a chance to find out what has happened to Nosgoth. These Vampires could have the knowledge I need, and if not they could be connected to Kain. I hope Vedsah accepts this, i'll most likely need his help.'

Raziel turned to Vedsah, a small glint in his eyes.

"Well?"

Vedsah only looked into the lake's dark water, pondering his decision. Durak Had an anticipating look on his face, seeming to urge Vedsah with his gaze. A few minutes seemed to pass in the span of a few seconds before Vedsah rose to his feet with a heavy sigh.

"Very well. Just don't get any ideas, I'm doing this for Raziel and Skyrim. Nothing more, nothing less."

With a throaty, victorious laugh Durak began to leave, not even glancing at the duo as he walked away.

"Oh of course Dragonborn, just try not to take too long. I'll see you both at fort Dawnguard."

Half an hour after Durak had left, Vedsah as well as Raziel had finished preparing. This mostly consisted of Raziel adjusting his sword harness, gauntlets, and boots making sure that each was comfortable and secure. Whilst Vedsah took inventory; making mental notes of the amount of potions he had, as well as the potency of each one. Placing some inside of his robes for easy access. Both of them had discovered the massive crack down the center of Vedsah's mask. Who only sighed as he started to look through his bag again, not noticing the dark glare that Raziel sent over the lake in Riftens general direction. Disappearing as quick as it came as Vedsah pulled out a gold circlet, the front pronounced with a glowing ruby that slightly radiated with magic.

Setting off on what Raziel expected to be a fairly long walk he decided to start on a subject that had been gnawing at him for some time now.

"So what's this 'Dragonborn' business about? Is it a title? Seems quite dramatic to me if it is... No offence." Vedsah nearly missed a step at 'Dragonborn.' The sudden question catching him off guard, quickly righting himself as he looked at Raziel with a slightly shocked look.

"You don't know?" With a shake of Raziel's head Vedsah continued. "Well.. It_ is_ a title of sorts. It isn't earned though, it's a birthright. Something said to be chosen by the Gods themselves. The Dragonborn is said to be the only one capable of defeating Alduin. It's an old prophecy:

'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world

When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped

When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles

When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls

When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding

The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn."

Vedsah had recited the prophecy as if it was marked in his very soul, each word spoken with conviction and without hesitation of any sort.

"..The World-Eater?"

"Yes. Alduin is the first born of Akatosh, God of time. The first Dragon.." Vedsah seemed to trail off in his mind, whispering the last words as if in awe. "It is said that Alduin was once a pure Dragon, of golden scales, with an unbreakable pride and allegiance to his father. But then.. Prophecy tells of an ominous plague in his soul. Uncertainty in his heart and mind. Eventually leading him to corruption, and with it, a raging thirst for power. His scales became as black and jagged as his soul. His eyes, as vicious and red as his new-found desire for sovereignty. Some people say that it was the Deadra: Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, Hermaeus Mora. No-one really knows, Akatosh himself probably doesn't either, seeing how he couldn't stop him from falling into the dark. It was then that he was branded with the title of 'World-Eater'."

"And then only the Dragonborn could defeat him."

"Exactly."

"But why? Surely someone else must have been able."

"I'm afraid not. Long ago when he first entered our world, he was too powerful for Skyrim's people. They were unable to stop him and the rest of his kind from dominating Skyrim. However, eventually the oppressed fought back and started a revolt. Rising against the Dragon tyrants and forcing all of Skyrim into a war that would free them, their hate for Alduin and his kin fueling each and every one of them. Near the end of the war the people acquired an object so unfathomably powerful and divine that the Gods themselves do not tamper with them. An Elder Scroll. I can not explain what it is. But I can tell you what they did with it. They lured Alduin into a trap at the Throat of the world, banishing him from time. They thought that they defeated him. All they did was throw him forward in time, to this time. Only one year ago."

Other than a few spoken words Raziel had been silently listening to every word and detail. Mentally putting the pieces together he summed up that Vedsah had already defeated Alduin, it wasn't exactly difficult to figure out but it was always good practise to make sure his facts were right.

"I guess that means that he's already gone then?"

"…I am not sure. When I fought him in Sovngarde. After I had torn away his scales and flesh, forcing his body in between the gates from this world to the next. His soul tore itself from his own corpse." A mixture between a happy and sad smile appeared on Vedsah's face. "It was beautiful, his soul had become pure once again. The golden light was so warm and bright. It shone throughout Sovngarde like a sun. But it wasn't blinding, I could stare straight into it, like a floating sphere of golden mist. I remember reaching out to touch it. Then just like that, it was gone."

Vedsah looked at Raziel, and Raziel back at him. "When I kill a Dragon, it's soul is vulnerable, I am to absorb it into my own, which is one of a Dragon. Using the Dragon's soul to unlock the secrets of the Thuum, the Dragon shouts. This supposedly kills the Dragon. Permanently."

"So he could be out there?" Vedsah only nodded his head.

"It still bothers me, but perhaps one day he will return to the world. To carry out the task he was originally meant to do, the way he was supposed to do it."

"And what would that be?" Vedsah was smiling again as he gazed at Raziel with something akin to a knowing look.

"To purge the world from evil, when the time is right."

Not long after they had finished talking they both spotted the shadow filled crevice in the side of the mountain. Two large braziers bordering the side. This was the entrance to Dayspring Canyon. Walking into the dark without any hesitation, a small ball of light flowed from Vedsah's hand without even a gesture. Lighting the way for them both, Raziel only inches away from Vedsah.

Exiting the crevice they found themselves at the bottom of something akin to a ravine. The slightly jagged rocks blocking out some of the sun's rays that would have been beaming down upon them. As they kept walking, soon enough the ravine widened, the rocks above them spanning outwards, leaving a clean exit from the snow covered path. Leading to the sight of various coniferous trees, autumn coloured vegetation, and waterfalls that flowed from giant structures of rock and ice. Continuing along the path they passed a small fishing area, recently caught salmon hanging from a rack. Making their way through the various wide bends of the landscape they set their eyes upon the first man-made structure; a large, thick tower of grey stone bricks. It looked a little bit like a rook of chess, something that gave the structuree a factor of symbolic strength. Going underneath the tower they saw the main fort. Connected to it was another tower like they had first saw, the fort itself was composed of the same rock, which didn't seem to be badly corroded despite its obvious age. Recently made structures and the like were now coming into view: small towers, piked logs that were plunged into the ground acting as walls, braziers, barrels, crates, a campfire. Which was next to Durak, who was currently shooting relatively small bolts from a strange mechanical device, something that Vedsah didn't recognise. Raziel on the other hand knew exactly what it was, having been on the receiving point (No pun intended :D) of its projectiles many times. A crossbow. Durak used it like an expert, keeping a tight grouping on the tree stump he was shooting at, despite his standing at the other side of the campfire, behind the thick smoke stacks it was bellowing. He gave pause as he heard the two approaching. "Ah I see you two made it. In good time as well. Head up to the fort when you can, Isran is talking to Tolan right now. Oh and uh Raziel, take this. Your friend may be a master Archmage but it'll be useful to you when you face a Vampire from a distance." Durak tossed the crossbow to Raziel who caught it with ease, using his other hand to catch the quiver of steel bolts that were slung from the Orc's shoulder. "Happy hunting."

Entering the fort Raziel and Vedsah were met by a small rise in temperature, and a lower level of light. Their eyes near instantly adjusted, taking in the sight of cobweb covered walls that led to a large circular chamber. In the center was a tall bald man, with the same armour as Durak and a sternum length brown beard. On his back was a large war-hammer. Talking to him was another man, wearing pale lilac robes accented with brown leather, steel plated boots and steel plated gauntlets. He was bald as well and had.. mutton chops.. Both of their expressions were grim, the latter much more however. The moment that they heard the doors open their attention was on Vedsah, not seeing Raziel trailing behind him. The first man spoke, a sliver of hostility and surprise in his deep voice. "Vedsah!? What are you doing here? You made it quite clear last time that you wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Dawnguard."

"It wasn't my sole decision to come here Isran, I'm doing this for Raziel and Skyrim. This time and only this time will I help you willingly." Vedsah's reply was snappy, with the same amount of hostility as the now named Isran.

"Raziel?" Vedsah stepped out of the line of sight Raziel, who took several steps forward as he was revealed, stopping at his now claimed position at the edge of the circle in the center if the room. "So you're Raziel? Durak spoke quite highly of you and your... 'abilities.' " Isran looked down upon Raziel from head to toe before refocusing on his face. "You don't look like much to me."

"Try me." was the cryptic reply, laced with contempt for the Vampire hunter, who in turn narrowed his gaze into a threatening glare.

"You better watch your mouth boy, before I have to break a jaw."

"It would be yours."

"Hmph, cocky. See how far that takes you when your up against the Vampires."

"Skip the pleasantries. You know why we're here, so get on with it!" Over the course of the conversation Raziel's iris' had become agitated, causing the golden light in them to whirl slightly faster and become brighter. Something that only Isran seemed to notice, having been glaring straight at them for the past few seconds.

Isran gave an annoyed huff of air, turning back to Vedsah.

"Why am I not surprised that this man travels with _you_. Fine. I'll 'get on with it,' so listen carefully." Isran gestured to the man beside him. "This is Vigilant Tolan. Not long ago a group of Vampires attacked the Hall of Vigilants, killing several members. They then proceeded to a cave south-west of Dawnstar called Dimhollow Crypt. It's reported that they were heard talking about an ancient and potentially _very_ powerful Vampiric artifact. We don't what it is, but from what we can tell, it's very important to these Vampires and their attack on Skyrim. They entered the crypt two days ago and have already fortified their position inside. We've sent three reconnaissance teams so far. Only one of which returned with only one surviving member, who told us this information. That's where you two come in. Of course I didn't anticipate that Vedsah here would be a part of this operation it only makes this simpler than it already is. All you have to do is: kill all the Vampires, as you won't be able to take one back 'alive.' Then you're going to find this artifact, retrieve it, and finally bring it back here. That's all." Vedsah cut in before Raziel needed to, asking the same question that was on his mind.

"You think we're going to just give you an artifact that could be potentially powerful?"

"It's not like we'll use it. We'll just see what the Vampires have up their sleeves, they could have more."

"Then they would have already used it, even you know how these kind of Vampires think. They wouldn't have brought attention to themselves before collecting a powerful weapon. They would have taken it and been gone before anyone even knew. We'll get the artifact. On the condition that it's destroyed when we get back and you've tested it. We'll watch to make sure you do it." Isran only glared at the pair, mulling over his options. Before shutting his eyes with a loud sigh.

"Fine, have it your way. Tolan tells me that he wishes to be there as well, he'll accompany you both there." Vedsah was suspicious at how easily Isran had gave in, keeping an eye on him as he walked back through the doors of the fort, Raziel and Tolan right behind him. A loud echo bounced around the walls as the massive doors hinged shut. After the echo had died down Isran was left in the isolated silence. The dark shadows from the walls covering his face as he glared at the entrance. Equipping the oversized war-hammer from his back and smashing straight through several crates with ease. Remembering the glowing golden light in Raziel's eyes. 'I know what you are...

Vampire.'

Fin

Ok there's chapter two, hope you liked it :)

Thought I'd give a little insight of what slight changes in certain characters and lore are going to be like. This chapter's a bit longer than the last and I'm hoping to make the next as long if not more. Until then goodbye!


End file.
